


Prom

by BMdemigod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMdemigod/pseuds/BMdemigod
Summary: Es el Baile de Graduación y Stiles esta feliz de asistir con pareja este año.♥♥♥





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Todos vivos, felices y enamorados xD.
> 
> La Primera parte de esta historia espero no tardarme mucho en subir la otra.  
> Ojala les guste...

Prom

 

Y ahi estaba, me encontraba de frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Mirando el "outffit" (así es como lo llama Lydia), que usaria esta noche elejido por ella.

Estoy nervioso a quien quiero engañar, por supuesto que estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, no todos los días dejas de luchar contra criaturas sobrenaturales e intentar seguir con vida, para ir a tu baile de graduación donde solo estaras con tus amigos mas cercanos y los que no lo son tanto.  
Faltaban exactamente 1:30 para que Derek pasara por mi ( por que resulta ser que Derek es todo un caballero y el quiere pasar a recogerme). Recuerdo lo inquiento que me encontraba hace apenas un mes atras...

 

1 mes antes  
-Stiles- Grita Scoot desde el final del pasillo ( como si no pudiera acercarse como la gente normal)  
-Que pasa Scooty- Scoot tiene una sonrisa inmensa prengnada en su rostro y estoy 100% seguro que por eso a venido a mi  
-Dijo que si!- grito, ganandose la mirada de unos cuantos alumnos que pasan por el pasillo  
-De que hablas- pregunto auque claramente se de que habla pero quiero verlo así de feliz por mucho tiempo y no con el rostro lleno de ojeras por no poder dormir ayudando a todo el pueblo sin que lo agradescan.  
-Alisson dijo que si!- Dice Scoot  
-Por Supuesto que dijo que si Scoot ella es tu novia  
-Bueno si es mi novia pero no por eso no creas que estaba nervioso por la respuesta-hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando me cuenta- queria hacer una buena propuesta Stiles, ella lo merece, ambos merecemos divertirnos aunque sea por una sola noche ¿no crees?.  
Scoot tiene razón hemos pasado los ultimos años luchando por nuestras vidas y las de loa demas que hemos dejado de lado el hecho de que somos adolescentes y debemos divertirnos aunque sea una sola vez.  
-Si tienes razón Scoot, disculpame pero ya sabes como soy aveces no pienso lo que digo-y es verdad.  
-Si bueno como sea, como vas con eso ¿ya se lo pediste a Derek?-insinua moviendo amabas cejas hacia arriba  
-No aun no se lo pido, que tal que si me golpea por pedirselo, o me mira con su mirada insignificanfe que le da a todos, o se burla de mi por siquiera preguntarle eso, sabes Scoot tu mas que nadie sabe perfectamente lo dificil que es preguntarle algo a Derek , incluso si la pregunta es ¿Quieres comer?-digo todo estoy de corrido, sin tomar una bocanada de aire.  
-Oye Stiles respira-scoot siempre tan dulce como siempre-no debes exagerar, aun no le preguntas nada a Derek y ya estas suponiendo muchas respuestas deberias intentarlo siquiera ¿No fue así como inicio su relación?-iba a contestarle pero no me dejo emitir ningun sonido-Mira Stiles debo ir a clase pero mas te vale por tu propio bien que invites a Derek a baile Okey-diciendo esto tomo rumbo contrario al mio y cada uno nos dirijimos a clase.

 

Durante las 4 clases restantes mi mente solo pensaba una cosa ¿Como invitar al mayor Sourwolf de todos a un baile lleno de pubertos-se que yo soy uno-concurrido, todos sudados y emociones al flor de piel, acercandose la graduación todos estaran emocionalmente sensibles. Si definitivamente no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacerlo, debo invitarlo de manera romantica como lo hizo Scoot con Alisson llevandole un enorme ramo de rosas y un cartel gigante esperando debajo de su ventana con musica a todo volumen, o mas bien como Jackson invito a Issac en un lujoso restaurante (no eso queda destarcado completamente, no tendre suficiente dinero para las entradas).

Seguia debatiendo en mi cabeza, sin pelcatarme de que la clase habia terminado ya hace10 minutos hasta que senti que alguien golpeaba mi frente con un lapicero.  
-Malia ¿que sucede?  
-Me lo preguntas a mi, eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti has estado todo la manaña perdido ¿Ocurre algo Stiles?-tal vez Malia no es la mejor en la escuela y se distraiga rapidamente, pero si hay algo que tiene es que es un poco demasiado observadora.  
-Estoy bien no te preocupes-intento sonar lo mas natural posible pero fallo claramente al notar como frunce en ceño al igual que Derek  
-Me mientes, estas así por que no has invitado a Derek al baile- es mas afirmación que pregunta así que lo contesto un pequeño si- no se por que haces tanto drama, haces mas drama que Lydia y creeme eso ya es mucho-que tan mal estoy para que diga eso- solo dicelo y ya no pierdas tanto tiempo- comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida cuando recuerdo que ella no tiene pareja para el baile.  
-Oye Malia ¿Tu ya tienes pareja con quien iras?- estoy nervioso Malia no es muy sociable que digamos y seria triste que todos fueramos al baile y ella se quedara sola en casa.  
-Con Theo  
-THEO!  
-Si que tiene de malo, es guapo y no veo por que no ir con el  
-No no es eso es solo que ¿Como te lo pidio?  
-Solo se me acerco y me lo pidio  
-Espera solo así, ¿sin mas?- afirmo con la cabeza y despues de eso se fue.  
Esta decidido esta tarde ire a ver Derek y le pedire que valla conmigo al baile.Con esa meta en mi cabeza salgo del salon decidido y tomo rumbo al estacionamiento, al llegar a mi jeep fui estampado en la puerta.  
-Pero que Mierda  
-Lo siento se me paso la mano  
-Lydia pude haber muerto  
-Tranquilo si no moriste por la posesion de un demonio japones, no moriras por estamparte en la pared  
-Si tal vez tengas razon ¿Que Sucede?  
-Malia me dijo que no has invitado al Derek al baile ¿Cual es tu problema?-como es posible que todo mundo sepa eso.  
-Lo invitare esta tarde lo juro- levanto mi dedo meñique para sellar la promesa.  
-Est bien te creere, suerte-Lydia sello la promesa igual.

 

Llego a casa y tomo una ducha he tenido un dia estresante y necesito relajarme, tardo 10 minutos en bañarme, solo me coloco una toalla en la cintura y voy mi cuarto, el ultimo año he estado haciendo ejercicio así que ahora tengo un cuerpo mas marcado eso ayuda y claro tambien tener un novio ultra sexy para el cual verte bien. 

Entro a mi habitaciòn y coloco musica, empiezo a moverme al compas de la canción que esta sonando y me despojo de la toalla para colocarme unos boxers cuando de un momento a otro estoy tirado en el suelo con un cuerpo sobre mi, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con un sonrojado Derek. Puede que ya llevemos tiempo saliendo y claro que ya nos hemos acostado juntos pero eso no quiere decir que siempre estamos desnudos el uno para el otro.  
Lentamente Derek se quita de mi y me permite levantarme el se queda arrodillado levantado algo que hay en el suelo y no veo bien que es, para cuando quiero preguntar que es eso la puerta de mi habitacion se abre abruptamente y entra mi papa quedandose petrificado sn el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba recorde que...  
1\. Estaba Desnudo  
2\. Derek estaba arrodillado  
3\. Ya se que está pensando  
Rapidamente logro tomar la toalla y tarparme, Derek tiene la cara completamente roja cosa que muy pocas veces pasa.  
Mi papá nos da solo una mirada y dice  
-Ambos en la sala ahora!

Definitivamente esta no es la manera en que pensaba pedirselo a Derek, ambos estamos sentados en la sala en el sillón más grande y mi papá está enfrente de nosotros sentado en una silla que trajo de la cocina.  
\- Así que Derek puedes decirme por que razón estabas arrodillado enfrente de mi hijo y no me vallas a decir que le estabas proponiendo matrimonio por que dejame decirte que Stiles aun es muy chico para eso-mi mirada viaja de mi papá a Derek y se repite el proceso varias veces.  
\- Sr. Stilinski dejeme explicarle-mi papá tiene aquella mirada que usa cuando arresta a alguien o cuando meto las narizes en sus archivos.  
\- Bien Derek te escuchó  
\- Primero que nada yo no sabía que Stiles estaba desnudo, de haber sido de esa manera créame que no hubiera entrado-Derek habla seguro de sus palabras y no titubea en ningun momento de seguro cree que si lo hace papá le disparara con el arma que hay en la cocina.  
\- Y entonces por que estabas arrodillado-Derek tiene un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.  
\- Bueno, yo me tropeze con la silla al entrar por su ventana-el rubor llega a estenderse hasta sus orejas y nunca me había parecido mas adorable pero no era el momento para decirlo.  
\- ¡Pero que tienen ustedes los hombres lobo con las puertas!  
\- En su defensa deberias estar agradecido papá - mi padre se me quda mirando esperando una buena explicación-antes le costaba decirme hola y mira ahora hasta trepa la ventana por mi- esto último lo digo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- Entonces me juran ¿que no hacían nada malo?  
\- Lo juramos-decimos al mismo tiempo.  
-Esta bien, les creeré pero no quiero volver a encontrarlos de alguna manera comprometedora ¡entendieron!- ambos asentimos con la cabeza y papá se va a la cocina.  
\- Y bien Derek ¿Cuál es la razón a la que se debe tu visita?  
\- mmm... ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?  
-¡Claro!  
-Stiles ¡QUIERO LA PUERTA ABIERTA!  
\- SI PAPÁ  
Subimos a mi habitación y me siento en la cama, mientras Derek se sienta en la silla.  
\- Vamos Derek empieza  
\- Callate Stiles  
\- Hey no te enojes conmigo, no es mi culpa que eso haya pasado  
\- Yo.. uhm..quiero...-Derek esta nervioso está más nervioso que hace rato, tomo su mano y le doy un pequeño apretón para que sepa que lo apoyo en cualquier cosa, se toma unos segundos y continua- quieresiralbailedegraduaciónconmigo  
\- Derek dejame decirte que no entendí nada así que si lo dices mas lento y tranquilo tal vez pueda entender- se pasa las manos por el rostro y da una enorme respiracion, se pone de rodillas y saca una corbata negra de su chamarra.  
\- Stiles se que tal vez no sea la persona más sociable en todo el mundo, pero si se algo y es que cuando estoy junto a tí sólo me importa hacerte completamente feliz, se que quieres ir al baile de graduación, no me mires así nadie me lo dijo yo me di cuenta últimamente has visto trajes a escondidas y una que otra pelicula y serie donde haya un baile-es tira la corbata para darmela y dice lo que se supone que debia pedir yo- Así que Stiles Stilinski ¿Quieres ir a tu baile de graduación conmigo?.... Usare traje lo prometo.

Me quedo sin palabras se supone que en la tarde iría a su loft y platicariamos, veríamos una película y se lo pediría asi si tanto rodeó pero ahora esta aqui arrodillado pidiendomelo con una corbata y prometiendo que usará traje, mi cuerpo reacciona primeron que mi cerebro y lo jalo hacia mi estampando mis labios contra los suyos.  
\- Eso es un si ¿verdad?-le respondo con otro beso y muchos mas -lo tomare como un si. 

 

Después de ese día le pedi a Lydia que me ayudará a rentar un traje pero Derek no me dejo rentarlo,me dio dinero para comprar uno nuevo y Lydia me trajo todo el día caminado de tienda en tienda, terminamos comprando un traje color azul eléctrico. Lydia dice que me hace ver más blanco de lo normal, depués de comprar el traje fui a casa y al entrar a mi habitación encontre un ramo de rosas sobre mi cama y una nota.  
"Espero con ansias poder pasar toda la noche bailando junto a ti con Cariño Derek".  
Los días.pasaron rápido y ya era la noche del baile  
Derek pasó exactamente a las 7:30 pm tal y como lo había dicho, bajo de su camaro y se acercó a tocar el timbre de la casa, espero unos segundos después de que una voz del otro lado de la puerta avisaba que ya iba.  
-Derek pasa Stiles baja en un segundo  
\- Gracias Sr.  
\- Y dime Derek ¿a que hora trairas a mi hijo?  
-Teniamos pensando a la media noche si a usted le parece bien  
-Por mi esta bien Derek ire avisarle a Stiles que estas aquí.  
El Sr. Stilinski subió a la habitación de Stiles, bajo minutos más tarde con una camara en la mano 

\- Bien Derek deberás comprender que es un momento que quiero atesorar por mucho tiempo  
\- Esta bien señor por mi no se preocupe  
Al momento de terminar de decir esas palabras, un chico delgado venia bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo en sus ojos que Derek ve cada vez que le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla o cuando le recuerda lo mucho que lo ama. Stiles contiene la respiración en el momento que logra ver a Derek con un traje negro brilloso un poco ajustado en las partes adecuadas y una sonrisa que puede dejarte ciego de lo deslumbrante que es.  
-Jola

 

-Hola- logro decir, cuando término de bajar las escaleras y llego Derek  
-Hola... Te vez increible-aparece un pequeño rubor que cubre mis mejillas y le doy un casto beso en los labios.  
\- Cof Cof-es cierto mi papá esta aqui  
-Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento pero quiero fotos así que andando o llegarán tarde 

Mi papá nos tomó como 100 fotos, tardamos 30 minutos en la improvisada sesión fotográfica montada por mi padre, terminando de las fotos me despedi de mi papá dándole un fuerte abrazo y diciendole que llegaría a la hora acordada.

El baile iniciaba a las 8:30 pm y quedamos de vernos con los chicos en el gimnasio a esa hora para tomarnos las fotos y de disfrutar del ponche antes de que alguien hiciera de las suyas y le agregará alcohol. Veía discretamente a Derek por el rabillo del ojo y me dí cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerlo a mi lado, como apesar de lo roto que se encontraba decidió volver a intentarlo una vez más.  
Los momentos que he pasado junto a Derek no podría cambiarlos por nada en el mundo, el a sido mis primeras veces de muchas cosas, e compartido momentos que nunca creí compartir junto a nadie más e ir al baile junto a el me demuestra lo importante que soy para el.  
-¡STILES!  
\- Te he estado hablando  
\- Oh... Disculpa ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Ya hemos llegado 

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.  
El tema del baile era "El país de las maravillas", al entrar pudimos distinguir la escenografía que Lydia con tanto empeño y ayuda claro fue colocada alrededor de todo el gimnasio de la escuela, había un enorme árbol en una esquina que simulaba la escena donde Alicia caía por aquel árbol y así entraba al país de las maravillas, es donde puedes tomarte la foto del recuerdo, por otro lado había un pequeño jardín que simulaba el reino de la reina de corazones, la pista se encontraba llena de muchos colores y alrededor se encontraban las mesas decoradas de un mantel azul eléctrico, fuimos a nuestra mesa correspondiente donde se encontraban ya Alisson y Scoot.


End file.
